


tied and bound

by gukminn



Category: The boyz - Fandom, tbz
Genre: #BlowJobs, #cockslut, #sexdoll, #slight bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukminn/pseuds/gukminn
Summary: chanhee!sex doll au. oh wait-





	tied and bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worryseed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worryseed/gifts).



the faint screams and cries of desperation seep through the gap under the closet doors. it’s been almost 2 hours since the crying began, slowly developing into begging screams- the sound constant and alluring. it’s time to teach a lesson.

when you reach the large white doors of the closet the sniffles simmer down as your footsteps echo throughout the bedroom. opening the doors you are presented with your prize possession. chanhee. he’s kneeling on the plush cream carpet of the closet, his post-crying hiccups and murmurs of ‘please’ fuel a burning in the pit of your stomach. 

you startle chanhee as you roughly grab at his peach dyed hair and yank him up from the bottom of his dusty home. you admire his porcelain pale skin up close, his hot breaths hit your face and he whimpers in anticipation. 

you trace your finger down the drying tear tracks on his cheeks, your left hand releases it’s iron grip on the tufts of hair locked between your fingers as it moves to softly grip at his slender neck. you move your finger to his bubblegum pink lips before pushing the finger inside. “suck, cock slut” you demand, watching the way he doesn’t hesitate to greedily take your finger into his small mouth. the whole view is enticing. 

you suddenly tighten your clasp on his neck, his eyes roll to the back of his head and his jaw slackens from the pleasure. you remove your finger from his mouth as you push him down onto the messy king sized bed behind the both of you. chanhee’s small mewls fill the room as you search your bedroom drawer for something to bound the sluts’ hands with. forcefully grabbing his hands, you wrap the belt of your dressing gown around his thin, weak wrists and pull the knot tight, ensuring that if he were to squirm it’d be incredibly hard to break free.

you stand above him as you rub your clothed member through your jeans, your cock twitching at the sight of your needy cock slut on display in front of you. his small, red member leaking across his stomach as he struggles to keep still under your eyes. the slap of your cock hitting your stomach as you finally release it from your boxers catches chanhee’s attention, his eyes lighting up with lust. 

you pry his plump lips apart and force him to keep them open while you pinch his sensitive nipples and drink the building moans gurgling from the back of his throat. you climb up the bed and straddle his chest, sliding your thick cock between his lips and into his slick, velvet mouth. he hungrily sucks on your cock as you thrust forward and fuck his throat, enjoying the surprised splutters and spit bubbles surrounding your member. he’s your sex doll, and yours only.

you’re going to fuck his mouth so well that his lips remain in the signature o-shape that adorns every plastic sex doll. he takes your cock like he was born for it, sucking and nibbling in all the right places bringing you closer to the edge. you pause your hips for a moment and let him do all the work with your cock buried deep in his throat while he swallows the overflowing saliva and makes your member pulse with arousal.

you pick up your pace and thrust further watching as your cock disappears behind a wall of spit slicked and raw lips, your precum mixing with chanhee’s salty tears. you continue to use his throat as your living fleshlight, releasing a tight groan as you cum without warning. he struggles to swallow around your softening cock, helping you through your orgasm and the following aftershocks. 

you pull out and latch your lips onto his, tasting yourself all over. you pull him up from the bed and wipe the fat tears that roll down his cheeks before untying his aching hands and guiding him back to the closet, leaving him to do as he wishes. you close the doors, knowing that you fucked his throat to the point where he won’t be able to cry or scream for the next few days.


End file.
